


1: Idyllic

by LeosLust



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Trip Gone Wrong, M/M, Minor appearances from [G'raha] and [Zephirin] along with two other named WoL, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Specific Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vague Mentions of Injuries, like so vague i don't specify anything but you know something happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Three close friends and their respective boyfriends go to a beach.But I don't let my WoLs have nice things.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 2





	1: Idyllic

The view before them was, in all senses of the word, idyllic. The sky clear of clouds, the setting sun was reflecting beautifully off the ocean’s waves, and the sandy beach was clear of the crowds that so often filled the area. 

If only the situation that had caused it was as idyllic as the view.

“Kamui I sweat to the Twelve if you keep crying and apologising I’ll use that stupid long tail of yours to strangle you.”

“‘Raha! That’s not very nice! Besides you’re not the one he tripped up and knock unconscious-”

“Koh’a, I know you’re trying to help but I think it’d be best if we were all quiet for now, we all know how important this trip was for Kamui, especially with how little time Aymeric gets off so-” 

“Gliommoux, you've said more than both of them. If you wish us all to be quiet, be quiet yourself.”

“I- hmph!” 

As their four companions for this beach trip continued to bicker behind him, Kamui finally managed to stifle his tears, just in time to catch Aymeric’s face scrunching up as he finally roused from his injury-induced ‘nap’. 

“A-Aymeric, are y-y-you alright?” Kamui hiccuped as he gently held onto his partner's hand, rubbing the smallest of circles into Aymeric’s palm, more to soothe himself than to soothe Aymeric.

A weak chuckle and soft smile greeted Kamui as Aymeric opened his eyes to look up at Kamui, “It appears I fell for you yet again, my dear, it seems to be quite the weakness I have…”

Kamui’s tail lashed up and down as his grip on Aymeric’s hand tightened, “Now isn’t the time to make jokes! Besides, it’s not fair to say you fell when it was my tail that grabbed your leg and dragged you under with me. It’s bad enough that it happened the first time but this time you-” 

“Hush, Kamui, hush, you know I don’t blame you for this, I’ll admit I didn’t expect such a turn of events, but I refuse to hold it against you.” Aymeric gave Kamui a soft smile, “Just make sure I stay awake for when the- ah, nevermind.”

So caught up in his thoughts of panic, Kamui had somehow not noticed the air ambulance landing, and it’s occupants coming their way.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine Kamui, just take care of yourself while they take care of me, alright? It’s the best thing you can do for me for now.” Aymeric gave Kamui’s hand a tight squeeze before focussing on what the medics were saying. 

As supportive as his friends were, Kamui had a gut feeling that he would never live it down.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic would probs make more sense if i finished and posted the fic where aym and kamui meet in the modern au huh....


End file.
